One second
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Un segundo.  Un maldito segundo y todo hubiese sido diferente. POV Lisbon.  3x08 Ball of Fire.


One Second

"No gastes tus energías." Dijo Jane quien estaba a mi lado esposado a un tubo y sentado en el suelo.

Qué ironía. Se supone que yo venía a rescatarlo y ahora estoy aquí a su lado esposada igual que él. Para colmo, la muchachita psicótica nos piensa quemar vivos en este granero.

"Tienes una mejor idea?"

"Eso es lo que exactamente tengo." Dijo mostrándome lo que tenía escondido en su mano. Una cuchilla de bolsillo.

"De donde sacaste eso?" Estoy impresionada. Siempre hay algo con lo que me impresiona.

"El." Dijo con tranquilidad y señalando al muerto.

Subió sus manos por el tubo y se levantó con ayuda de ellas. Sacó un gruñido de dolor. Toco su codo para confortarlo. Pues en mi posición no soy de mucha ayuda. Saca un suspiro.

"Intente abrir mis esposas, pero…no abren." Me miró a los ojos.

"Entonces que vamos a hacer?" Dije alarmada.

"No te va a gustar."

Definitivamente no me gustó la idea. Estaba loco este hombre. Quería fingir mi muerte. No era eso lo que me molestaba. Sino el hecho de tener que echarme sangre en mi cara y mi cuello del hombre muerto que yacía en el suelo al lado de nosotros. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer. Así que acepte la alocada idea. Solo esperaba que resultara.

Grité y grité como si me estuvieran matando. Mientras arriba Rachel echaba gasolina por el granero.

Jane: "Magistral." Dijo mientras yo gritaba. Qué asco. Me estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

Escuchamos unos pasos. Funcionó al menos para que bajara a ver que sucedía. La chica miró a Jane con cara de asombro al verme en el suelo y al ver a Jane con el cuchillo y las manos cubiertas de sangre.

Rachel: "Que hiciste?"

Jane: "Yo dije que no se iba a quemar, así ella no sufre."

Rachel: "Quieres que te haga más daño?"

La chica tomó una picana que estaba debajo de las escaleras y se acercó a Jane. Le dio una descarga en el pecho, lo que hizo que gritara por más que intento aguantarse.

Rachel: "Voy a hacer esto toda la noche."

El se deslizó hasta el suelo de dolor y yo agarre a Rachel con toda la fuerza posible por el cuello con una correa.

"Agarra el arma! Tómala! Toma el arma!" Grité a Jane desesperadamente mientras Rachel intentaba zafarse dándome una descarga.

El no la alcanzó. No pudo agarrar el arma. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Rachel se zafó de mí y sacó el arma de su pantalón.

Rachel: "Que diablos es esto?"

Se escuchó un disparo simultáneamente con un respiro ahogado.

"Jane!" Grité al ver que le había dado derecho del pecho.

Un segundo después, tres disparos más y Rachel estaba en el suelo boca abajo con tres balas en el medio de su espalda. Hightower le había disparado, pero eso era lo menos que me importaba ahora. Me coloqué de cuclillas lo más cercana a Jane y lo llamé.

Hightower: "Están bien?"

"Le ha dado a Jane!" Dije con desesperación.

HIghtower se acercó a Jane y tocó su cuello. Sacó la llave de sus esposas y lo soltó. Lo colocó en el suelo y me lanzó las llaves a mí. Como pude, me solté mientras miraba con horror como Hightower estaba dándole resucitación cardiovascular.

"No te mueras, Jane. No te mueras!"

Pero era tarde, sangre comenzó a salir de su boca. Al parecer le había perforado un pulmón. Hightower dejó de darle el CPR y se colocó una mano en la cabeza y negó con la cabeza. Luego me miró apenada.

"No, no puede ser."

Me coloqué de rodillas a su lado. No tenía signos vitales. Sin importar que Hightower estuviera a mi lado estallé en llanto. Primero Bosco y ahora Jane. Lo golpeo en el pecho y me echo a llorar en él.

Levanto mi cara de su pecho. Ahora está cubierta de sangre de él. Levanto como puedo su espalda del suelo con la intención de abrazarlo. Lo abrazo, lo aprieto, y lloro en su cuello aun caliente.

"Lisbon! Lisbon!"

Escucho su voz algo desesperada. Esperen! Estoy escuchando su voz! Saco mi cara de su cuello y lo observo. El tiene sus ojos cerrados y su boca ensangrentada. Acaricio su mejilla dulcemente.

"Jane…" Digo en sollozos.

"Lisbon!"

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Caí sentada en mi escritorio. Me había quedado dormida en él haciendo el papeleo del caso. Siento una mano firme en mi hombro. Levanto la vista y veo esos ojos azules preocupados observándome.

"Estoy bien." Digo sin darme cuenta de que había estado ahogada en llanto dormida y que seguía llorando.

"No. No lo estas." Me dice sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Se sienta en la esquina del escritorio. Sopla sus manos y las frota. Toma las mías en las de él. De alguna forma eso me tranquiliza un poco, me reconforta.

"Estas aquí." Digo sin dejar de mirarlo como tonta.

"Claro que estoy aquí." Dijo confundido. "Calma. Solo tuviste un mal sueño. Solo eso. Todo está bien."

Me quedo mirándolo a los ojos sin parpadear. Lo tengo aquí, en frente de mí, conmigo. No me pregunta que soñé. Solo me reconforta y doy gracias a Dios por eso.

Estoy más tranquila ahora y perdida en su mirada. El no dice nada. Solo aprieta mis manos entre las suyas y las acaricia dulcemente.

"Mejor?"

Asiento y alejo mis manos de las de él. Se queda observándome como si quisiera saber que estoy pensando. Coloco mis manos en mi escritorio. Vuelve a mi mente la imagen del sueño y no puedo evitar llorar otra vez. Odio llorar en frente de las personas. Es la segunda vez que lloro en frente de Jane. La primera fue cuando fue a casa a hipnotizarme.

"Lisbon…" Vuelve a decirme preocupado y sin dejar de quitar sus ojos de encima de mí.

Me levantó para huir. Voy a huir de mi propia oficina. Pero el me detiene en el intento. No me deja ni salir del escritorio. El está sentado en la esquina por lo tanto se le hizo muy fácil detenerme.

"No tienes porqué avergonzarte."

Siento su mano en mi brazo deteniéndome suavemente.

"Tranquila." Me dice ahora bajando su mano por mi brazo y ahora agarrando la mía suavemente.

No puedo evitarlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Me acercó a él y lo abrazo colocando mi cabeza en su hombro mirando hacia su cuello.

El ahora no me dice nada. Solo me abraza de igual forma y frota mi espalda con suavidad. Lo aprieto un poco y siento como se tensa.

"Lo siento." Digo al darme cuenta de que lo he lastimado y me alejo un poco de él.

"No. Está bien." Dice pasando su mano por su pecho.

Volvemos a mirarnos.

Un segundo. Un maldito segundo y todo hubiese sido diferente. Un segundo y Jane no estuviera aquí y lo más seguro yo tampoco. Gracias a Hightower estamos vivos los dos.


End file.
